Splash of Crazy
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Sequel to New Years' Eve. Nick and Finn go out of state for a conference and Finn learns parts of Nick's past all while dealing with what had happened on New Year's Eve. Can they have any type of relationship or will their baggage and skeletons from their past get in the way. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't own CSI<p>

Please Review! Sequel to New Years' Eve.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since New Years' and while Finn and Nick hadn't really talked about all that had happened, they didn't act a whole lot different around each other. Nick thought they were good, and he was beginning to enjoy spending time with Finn. He would agree that everything had changed… just not too much. Anytime Finn saw Nick she would get nervous thinking about that night, and it took everything in being not to show Nick. All she could think was that Nick had seen and touched her body in the most intimate way.<p>

It didn't help that Greg and Morgan were happily yet secretly together. They were so young and happy to be with each other, they were perfect for each other. Nick was happy for his friend for finally making the leap with the girl that was head over heels for him.

Today, however, was an exciting day. They were going to be drawing straws to see who would be going to the annual Skills Convention in LA, where Police and CSIs share new skills and techniques, and learn some new advances in the criminal justice system.

Finn was returning from a scene as it was the end of shift. She had actively avoiding Nick all day, she had too much on her brain and she didn't know if she could act like nothing had happened around him. When she walked into the bullpen she saw Nick arguing with Nurse Lauren. That was another thing that made all of this harder, Finn did not know the status of their relationship. Nick said he was done with Lauren but she had been around a lot lately. As Finn took the corner to go to the locker room she heard Nick tell Lauren to leave in a not so friendly tone.

Finn put her vest in the locker as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over and go home and sleep. She did not really care whether or not if she got to go to the convention. She saw Nick lean against the locker next to hers bringing her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn said smiling a little.

"You sure? You've been acting… different today." Nick said choosing his words carefully.

"Finn, Robbins called. Your autopsy is ready." Russell said peeking his head in for a brief moment before his phone rang again. Finn gently pushed past Nick, but Nick followed.

"Is it about… you know?" Nick whispered looking while trying to keep up with Finn's brisk pace.

"Kinda…" she whispered.

"Wha…" Nick said but Finn interrupted.

"I've needed to talk to you." Finn said running her fingers through her hair again nervously. Nick just smiles at her waiting for her to continue on. Finn was surprised how welcoming Nick was to the conversation.

"What's up?" Nick said stopping but the lab was busy today so trying to find some privacy would be impossible. Finn grabbed his arm and they continued down the hallway.

"Do you remember if we… use a condom or anything that night?" Finn asked embarrassed and she felt her cheeks get red.

"I don't know," Nick says chuckling a little but saw the seriousness in Finn's eyes. "I mean… I don't think so… why?!" Nick asked in a panicked whisper. Finn didn't answer and instead just walked inside the crowded elevator. "Finn?"

"I'm late…" Finn mouthed to Nick as the elevator door was shutting. Nick's face fell as he put his boot in elevator door preventing it from closing, he opened the doors back up. His face red and his neck veins bulging, as he fought his growing anxiety.

"Everyone out of the elevator." Nick said his voice cold but strong. Hodges, Henry, and Super Dave all looked at Nick as if he was joking but then they saw the harsh seriousness in his eyes. Hodges looked as if he was going to say something but Henry and Super Dave pushed him out. Nick quickly filled there void hitting the button for the morgue.

"Nick?" Finn asked nervous from his drastic change in character.

"You can't just say that to me and not expect me to react?!" Nick said slowly getting his bearing. "Doc Robbins has some pregnancy tests down at the morgue. Let's just figure this out." Nick said taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Finn explained but she heard Nick take a deep breath as he moved his hand to dismiss her.

"I'm not mad. Just caught off guard a little. It'll be alright." Nick hoped. Finn watched as Nick went into the morgue. He talked with Doc Robbins only briefly before coming back with the stick hidden discreetly in his sleeve. There was no words exchange as Nick's hands shook as he handed her the stick.

Nick anxiously awaits outside pacing back and forth. He nervously checks his watch every few seconds as it felt like minutes and hours were flying by but time truly did deceive him. Nick would nervously run his fingers through his hair and then smooth it over. He had a gazillion scenarios running through his head each of them making him more nervous than the last one. Nick could barely contain his anxiety when Finn opened the door and before she could say anything Nick eagerly walked towards her.

"What does it say?" Nick said nervous.

"It's negative." Finn said smiling relieved. Nick felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, Nick released a nervous chuckle as he smiled.

"It's negative?" Nick asked not totally convinced Finn showed him the stick and Nick saw that it was negative and couldn't help but pull Finn into a hug. As much as Finn wanted to fight the hug she couldn't and accepted Nick's embrace. She couldn't help but smell his cologne and it instantly remained her of that night. This hug last longer than it should have but it didn't matter they both needed it.

"Nick?" Greg said from down the hallway. The duo quickly and awkwardly broke their hug as Finn threw away the pregnancy stick before Greg could see it.

"What's up, Greg?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"We are about to draw straws for the convention. You alright?" Greg asked Nick in a questioning tone. Nick just smiled and helped whisk Greg away.

"I'm fine." Nick said smiling.

"Hodges and Henry said…" Greg said but Nick interrupted him.

"Forget about them. I'm fine." Nick said with a smile.

"Okay. Finn, you coming?" Greg asked and Finn nodded.

When the trio got to the break room the rest of the team was floating in as well so Nick and Finn's absence went unnoticed. DB was late, which wasn't surprising. He was notorious for losing track of time not so much being late but he often looked confused as he wandered around the lab.

"I can't believe you guys draw straws to decide who gets to go on conventions and trainings." Morgan said teasing Greg, Nick, and Sara but they remained stoic.

"It's the civilized way, too." Nick said in a super southern accent sounding silly. Everyone got a small chuckle out of as they continued to wait for DB. DB came in with the coffee straws in hand. DB handed one to Nick so he could cut it with his knife.

"Is everyone ready?" DB asked as he mixed the straws in his hands. Everyone nodded.

"Morgan, you go." Nick said as everyone did the drum roll. Morgan smiled as she pulled a long straw out and was immediately displeased.

"Dang!" Morgan said throwing the straw aside. Nick jumped in line and pulled one out and it was a short straw. "No way." Morgan said shaking her head as Nick sat back down.

"Nick is strangely lucky at these." Greg said but it true. Anytime they did something like this Nick often won. Greg and Sara both struck out as it came down to Finn and DB.

"Your turn, Finn." Sara said smiling. If Finn pulled the long straw Nick would be going to LA with DB, if she got the short straw, he'd be going with Finn. Once Finn pulled one DB pulled the other one away. DB showed that he had a long straw,

"I'm going to call Ecklie so he can order your tickets. Go get ready." DB said grabbing his files leaving again.

* * *

><p>With everything that has happened do you think its a good idea for this duo to go anywhere alone together? Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.<br>Please Review!

Thank you for such a great response after my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, too. Please Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finn's head was spinning as she was digging through her locker. She could not remember what she was looking for but thought it was best to stay busy, and that she would just know it when she saw it. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the fact that Nick came into the locker room. Nick could see Finn and see the panic with her.<p>

"Finn?" Nick said startling her.

"Jesus, Nick! You scared me!" Finn said jumping back.

"I'm sorry." Nick said smiling a little. She just waved him as she calmed down. "Are you alright?" Nick asked leaning against the nearby locker.

"I'm alright. You didn't scare me that bad." She chuckled turning to look back in her locker.

"No, no… I mean…" Nick said making a face trying to chose his words carefully. "If you feel uncomfortable going to the conference together with me… I can give my ticket to Morgan or Sara or something. I won't go." Nick said looking down before looking at Finn as she finally stopped digging in her locker.

"That's sweet. I'll be alright." Finn said shutting her locker. "It'll be fun. I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, it's just been a stressful day." Nick smiled.

"I can pick you up in the morning. Is that alright?" Nick said, and Finn nodded.

"Okay." Finn said smiling. The pair awkwardly stare at each other unsure what to say or do but Finn was trying to make the situation less weird. "I'm alright, Nick. I promise. It was just one night…" Finn said touching Nick's arm, but he interrupted her.

"One night that almost turned into a lifetime," Nick awkwardly. "I'm sorry… I'll see you later." Nick said awkwardly as he left.

Greg came into the break room originally to get a cup of coffee and finish his reports but as he turned the corner he saw his friend stuck in deep thought. Greg knew from prior experiences that if Nick was in deep thought it was worth a worry.

"You alright?" Greg asked Nick as he blankly stared at the TV.

"What?" Nick asked finally coming back to reality.

"Is everything okay?" Greg asked sitting down near Nick.

"Finn thought she was pregnant." Nick said nonchalantly still blankly staring at the TV. As shocked as Greg was he knew that the shock had yet to really hit Nick.

"Is she?" Greg asked nervous.

"No, no… but it scared me." Nick chuckled.

"Does she still want to go to LA?" Greg asked still anxious from Nick's news.

"Yeah, she says she does." Nick said shrugging his shoulders still somewhat emotionless.

"And you?" Greg asked and Nick leaned forward rubbing his face before looking at Greg but finally showing some emotion.

"I… I don't know what it is but it's almost like I want to go more now, knowing that she's going. I don't know… it's weird." Nick said confused and grimacing.

"Nick, don't trick you. You're on the rebound still." Greg said trying to talk some sense into Nick's hard head. Greg has seen Nick go through this cycle several times and was trying to save his friend from any unnecessary grief.

"I know, I know. It just doesn't feel like that, but you're probably right." Nick said brushing it off. Greg opened his mouth to ask more questions but Nick beat him to the punch. "What about you and Morgan?" Nick whispered.

"It's awesome." Greg said smiling ear to ear. "We are actually going to dinner/breakfast after shift…"

"Oooh! The Sheriff's daughter?" Nick teased loudly causing Greg's face to get red.

"What are you doing?! Shut up!" Greg said pushing Nick as he laughed. Nick swung out of the chair getting to his feet.

"Alright, Greggo. I need to go home, go to sleep, and get ready." Nick said as the men shook hands.

"Drop off Sam before you go to the airport," Greg said but held Nick to keep his attention. "A week in LA is going to be good for you. Just don't get in trouble." Greg warned in a playful manner.

"There are no promises. I heard there was an open bar for orientation, and the county is picking up our tab." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't make us come bail you out." Greg said.

"I don't plan on having that much fun." Nick said leaving.

A few hours later… Nick stepped out his shower trying to pack and get ready all at the same time. He had a million thoughts running through his head. The only promise with the conference was that you had to be dressed business causal so no jeans. Nick didn't have the biggest selection of clothes to bring with, so pickin's were slim, he thought.

Nick settled for an old Carhartt shirt and a pair of jeans with his work boots, and his tethered LVPD hat. Nick stuffed his suitcase and put his essentials in a backpack that would serve as his carryon. Nick Stokes is a simple man. It may be because of how he was raised or the events that has happened to him throughout his life or it was just the way his brain worked.

Nick dropped off Sam at Greg's and headed for Finn's. Memories from the infamous New Year's flooded his already drowning mind. Nick sent Finn a quick text to let her he was here. Nick was cleaning up Sam's drooly mess. Nick wiped up the dashboard and door.

"Boys and their toys." He heard Finn say from behind him. Nick turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to clean it up. Sam left you a real mess." Nick chuckled throwing away the wipe, and he took her bags loading them in his truck.

The ride to the airport was just as awkward as every other conversation that Nick and Finn had today. There were a few spurts of excitement with some road rage, and more so with Finn. Nick seemed very laidback with being cut off besides for an extra huff and puff.

"So, what's up with you and Nurse Lauren?" Finn said while playing with the radio.

"Nothing." Nick said shrugging.

"Why was she at the lab today?" Finn asked and Nick smiled.

"To fight with me. I don't know, she doesn't make any sense. She breaks up with me, and… she's crazy. Gotta love the crazy ones." Nick chuckled as he took the turn into the airport parking lot.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think will happen with them in LA?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.<br>Please Review!

Finn pulled out a book as Nick put their carry-ons in the compartment above. Finn had been trying to read this book for a while but never had the free time and thought now was a good time as any time as any. Nick adjusted his hat as he sat down next to her. Nick peeked over her shoulder too look at her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Nick asked as he fixed his hat.

"I'm not sure. Morgan read it last week and told me it was a great book. I thought I'd give it a try." Finn said shrugging her shoulders. Nick nodded.

"Nice. I'm going to take a nap. Let me know how your book is." Nick said with a yawn. Nick adjusted his hat to cover his eyes. He adjusted his body so that he could rest comfortably. He couldn't help but hear her chuckle. He lifted his hat to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Give you a mouth full of chew and a cowboy hat, and you'd look like a stereotypical redneck." Finn chuckled.

"Stuff is disgusting. It's called a Stetson." Nick corrected as he adjusted himself. Finn couldn't help but chuckle a little as she tried to read her book.

"G'night." Finn chuckled.

Finn scanned the passengers nearby every few minutes. She couldn't help but feel anxiety, as her brain ignored the book and drowned in its own thoughts. She knew that Nick was the cause of it. He was the first man that Finn had been with since the disaster of the Girls Night Out. She was embarrassed and still recovering.

"You're going to get us put on the no fly list if you can looking around like." Nick chuckled without looking up. "You alright?" Nick asked lifting his head.

"Yeah, sorry." Finn said nervously.

"No need to be sorry." Nick said smiling.

Finn tried to pay attention to her book but it was failing to live up to all the hype that Morgan had gave it. Frankly, Finn thought that the book was quite terrible and seeing Nick sound asleep next to her made her envious. She tried to give this book a chance but her eye lids quickly grew heavy.

"Finn…" she heard Nick say as she struggled to open her eyes. "Finn…" she hears again and she quickly realizes that she is nestled against Nick's arm. She immediately sprang up and pulled away.

"Sorry. Are we here?" Finn asked in a sleepy startle.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nick said smiling as he slowly stood up to stretch and get there carry-ons. Finn looked confused as she tried to wake up, knowing full well that she used Nick as a pillow and probably drooled on him. "The airport looks crowded, getting a cab is going to be hard." Nick said smiling as he handed her, her carryon.

Nick was right about the airport. It was very busy and crazy because of the convention. Not only was getting a cab hard but getting their luggage was also just as hard. LA was just as monstrous as Vegas at times and this was one of those times. However after they finally made it to the hotel, Finn was awestruck while Nick was suspicious.

"Here's your suite." The bell hop said trying to hand Nick the card but Nick didn't take it. Finn, however, happily took it and went in the room.

"This place is awesome. It's so big. The department is really paying for this. In Seattle we always got stuck in a small rink-a-dink room." Finn said exploring as Nick just put his bags down.

"The conference does this when they want one of us to speak at it." Nick said reading through the itinerary. When something caught his eye. "There's a bar downstairs." Nick said standing putting the itinerary down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as she moved her stuff to the one room, knowing that Nick's room would be nearby.

"Let's go for a drink." Nick invited. Finn gave him an apprehensive look.

"Ah…" Finn said.

"I don't mean… I… I am at a loss for words." Nick said blushing. "What could go wrong?" he said still red.

"I could think of a few." Finn said.

"We won't drink tequila," they both get a laugh out of that. "I don't plan on drinking like I did that night. Just something to help me relax. You got me nervous, Finlay?" Nick said quietly as he looked down at his boots. "Besides, the department is picking up the tab." Nick said as he went to the door. Finn followed.

They were really able to appreciate the beauty of the hotel. The awkward tension that they each bestowed on each other. This was only enhanced by the long walk to the bar. Finn followed Nick closely throughout the slightly crowded hotel lobby.

"Nicky!" they heard a man yell excited, the next thing Nick knew a man ran up and hugged him picking him up. Nick looked at Finn confused before the man put Nick down. Nick stared at the man before he remembered him.

"Buster?" Nick asked confused. His friend had certainly changed over the years.

"Yeah, man. How you been?" Buster asked his accent heavier than Nick's.

"I'm good, you?" Nick said the men chuckled as they shook hands. "You got fat." Nick teases as he pushes his friend. The men start to get rough with each other and Nick puts his friend in a headlock and ruffles his hair before pushing him away.

"Rocky is here." Buster said and Nick's face softened. As if on cue the older men joined the group.

"Nick? How's it been?" the older man, Rocky, asked.

"I'm good, sir." Nick said smiling nervously.

"You don't have to call me _sir _anymore. I left the 1-8 years ago. Only this dumb SOB is still with them." Rocky chuckled pointing to Buster.

"Hey now!" Buster exclaimed.

"Listen, we got to go. We will catch a whiskey later." The men said shaking hands one last time before leaving. Nick looked almost distant or drawn. Finn saw his face and demeanor totally change.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Finn asked and Nick immediately climbed back into his skin.

"Huh? I'm fine. You ready to get a drink?" Nick said.

"Who were they?"

"Just some old colleagues from Dallas." Nick said his attitude changing yet again.

"What's the 1-8?" Finn asked and Nick sighed.

"The unit, I was with." Nick answered just as vague as he did the first question, as he continued his way to the bar.

"Wha…" Finn started but Nick interrupted her, as he turned to face her quickly, startling Finn.

"I don't want to have this conversation and go down memory lane, okay?! I just want a drink." Nick said frustrated but he was bottling more of his anger then what he led on and Finn knew that. "It's been a long day, and I don't want to deal with this or that right now, okay?!" Nick said his hands shook and his neck veins out.

"I think I'm going…" Finn said and Nick looked apologetic briefly before leaving to the bar. "…back to our room." Finn says watching as Nick left.


	4. Chapter 4

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.<br>Please Review!

* * *

><p>Finn awoke slowly hearing someone pounding on their hotel room. She could hear some grumbling behind the loud knocking. Finn rolled over to look at the clock and sighed. The red numbers read 2:37. She covered her face not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of her bed and blankets.<p>

"Finn! I lost my room key." She heard Nick yell. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back as she slid her slippers on and slowly walked to the door. The hallway light made her quickly close her eyes so they could adjust, Nick took this opportunity to grab Finn and pick her up. "Nick!" she yelled startled.

"Finn… I erm, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier." Nick slurred as he walked inside still holding Finn. Finn could smell the various beers, alcohol, and his cologne. Finn smacked his back as she tried to squirm to get free.

"Nick, put me down." Finn said as she held herself up on his shoulders.

"No, not until you forgive me." Nick said trying to keep his balance as Finn tried to get free.

"Nick, come on we have to wake up in a few hours. You need to put me down."

"Forgive me?" Nick chuckled.

Finn grabbed the back of Nick's shirt at the same time that Nick had lost his balance and went tumbling down. Nick landed on back with his arms tangled in his shirt that was now surrounding his head. He could smell remnants of Finn's perfume and feel the weight of her on top of him. Nick freed his head from his shirt and realized he was only inches away from her face.

"I'm at your mercy, Finlay." Nick whispered his accent plenty thick with wide eyes. Finn had his hips straddled and had his arms pinned above his head.

As much as Finn wanted to yell at Nick for waking her up because he was being a dumb drunk, she also knew the truth behind his words. Nick was at her mercy. The whispering devil on her shoulder let her know that as well. Fooling around on the floor wasn't anything that they weren't use too. Finn knew that she could bring Nick to her bedroom and have her way with him and he wouldn't mind. Seeing Nick's shirtless body beneath her didn't help her thinking either.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get drunk." Finn said letting go of his arms sitting back, still on top of him. Nick just smiled at her.

"I didn't plan on it," Nick chuckled as he burped. "I met up with some ol' friends. I'm not even drunk." Nick chuckled smiling. Finn sighed and as she went to get up Nick quickly pulled her back to him.

"Nick…" Finn said again startled.

"I'm sorry for getting frustrated with you earlier, it was uncalled for." Nick said letting her go. Finn stood up and helped Nick get to his feet. A task that proved to be a little too difficult in Nick's drunken state.

"Nick…" Finn said as she just about pushed him on the sofa.

"Huh?" Nick said getting comfortable on the couch.

"What is the 1-8?" Finn asked she saw him smile again.

"A group of the baddest, meanest sons of bitches in all of Texas..." Nick slurred as he fell asleep.

Finn climbed back in her bed hoping to grab a few more hours of shut eye before her alarm went off. However the events that had just happened left her mind puzzled to say the least. There had been an unspoken sexual tension between Nick and Finn that had been witnessed by everyone. This had only been enhanced after New Years.

Finn's alarm went off at seven. Finn had never been much of a morning person and working grave didn't help any either. However when she woke up she heard the TV on and a little commotion where she had left Nick. Sure enough when she walked out she saw Nick sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal in gym clothes watching the news.

"How are you awake right now?" Finn asked as she went to the coffee pot. Nick just chuckled in response.

"Not a morning person, Finn?" Nick chuckled as he wiped his face.

"If I was as drunk as you were, I wouldn't be." Finn said sitting next to him.

"Working grave has taught me two things. I can function on the bare minimum hours of sleep and life is too short to spend any of it hung over. I'm going to go take a shower, the mixer is at eight." Nick said as he left to wash his dish and went to the shower. Finn followed suit and once she was ready she came back out she saw Nick ironing his shirt.

"Why haven't you settled down yet?" Finn asked as she went to the couch to put her shoes on. She saw Nick get a confused look on his face as he stiffened up a little.

"What about you?" he chuckled.

"I've tried, how about you?" Finn asked again.

"I don't know. The job makes it hard… but I guess, I've just been taking care of other people for so long that I won't let anyone take care of me." Nick said shrugging his shoulders as he put his shirt.

"What about the 1-8?" Finn asked and Nick's demeanor just as it did before.

"What about it?" Nick asked trying not to get frustrated.

"I'm just curious."

"It's not important. I already told you what it was." Nick said angry.

"I didn't mean too…" Finn started to apologize but Nick interrupted her.

"Forget it. Let's just go, so we aren't late." Nick said trying to stay calm.

The elevator ride to the banquet hall was just filled with awkward tension. Finn didn't want to speak because she could still tell that Nick was still frustrated. She couldn't think of a reason to why Nick would get so angry with her. Everything she knew about Nick was that he was a nice, funny, great guy, and now her mind was starting to change that she didn't know him as much as she thought. There were two sides to this man, and it was the side of Nick that she didn't know that she had been attracted too. That had her questioning lab rules as well as her own sanity.

Finn didn't listen to anything that the speaker had said, she had been lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know why she couldn't stop thinking about Nick. She had been trying to politely avoid Nick after New Years' hoping that he would leave her thoughts and dreams, but she was wrong. There was something about Nick that just had a hold of her that wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water, want you?" Nick asked his tone a little flat. Finn just nodded. Nick opened his mouth with an apologetic look on his face but he didn't say anything and just walked away as he scratched the back of his head. Finn stood alone looking around.

"Hey, you're Poncho's friend right?" Buster asked as walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked confused.

"Nicky?" Buster corrected.

"Oh yes, we work together in Vegas."

"Ah, another scientist. I worked with Nicky in Dallas. We were in the 1-8." Buster chuckled as he took a swig of his Pepsi.

"The 1-8?" Finn asked, the man looked shocked almost even a little offended that Finn would ask.

"We are only the meanest and toughest SOBs in Texas," he said his accent heavy. "We were one of the SWAT teams for Dallas PD."

"Oh…" Finn said a little shocked.

"Nicky, didn't say anything?" Buster asked now shocked.

"I don't know, never to me." Finn said confused but her mind almost flooded with questions.

"Really? He was only with us for a little while but he could've gone places within the department. He was a great office. Fearless dude. You'd want him to have your back, but you'd know." Buster said.

"Why'd he leave?" Finn asked, and Buster took a deep breath and made a face.

"That's really not for me to say. You should talk to him." Buster said as he left.

Once his spot was voided Finn could see Nick looking at her. She could see his frustration return as well as another emotion that she couldn't yet make out. She saw Nick turn away and storm off.

"Nick!" Finn yelled as she attempted to follow him.

* * *

><p>What do you think? More drama to come. Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't own CSI<br>Please Review!

* * *

><p>Finn follows Nick through the crowd seeing him go through a door. She continued only to lose him in an indoor garden exhibit, that the door had led them too. Finn took in the scenery it was quite peaceful and beautiful but she couldn't admire it too long because she needed to talk to Nick. She scanned the area in a similar way she did on the plane and she was able to spot him and follow him once more.<p>

Finn thought it was slightly ironic that Nick chose to storm off in such a peaceful area when it was evident that he was dealing with something that was weighing heavily on his mind and soul. This place could act as a sanctuary for the stubborn Texan if he let it. Nick was unsure if he could trust Finn with the weight that was on his shoulders. It's hard to put your guard down when it's been up for so long.

"I thought this was an exit," Nick chuckled as he stared at a water fountain, looking at Finn only for a moment. "I guess, that's karma for being such a jerk to you. I'm sorry." Nick said sincere.

"Nick, I don't want you to think I…" Finn started but Nick interrupted her.

"I'm not mad at you. Hell, I woulda done the same thing." Nick said looking at the fountain. A strange silence took over the pair. Finn was unsure what to say or if she should say anything. She could see the gears in Nick's head turning. He looked like he wanted to talk to her but something was stopping him. Something he didn't know or could control.

"You don't have to tell me." Finn said touching his arm. Nick gave her a nervous smile. Just as Finn went to turn and walk away Nick grabbed her hand.

"I joined up with Dallas PD right out of college. Green as can be. I served as a uniform cop for about five years, and then I tried out with the 1-8. I rolled with them like two and a half years and then I became a CSI and came out here." Nick confessed. It may not have been a real confession but to Nick it certainly felt like one. All while still holding Finn's hand.

"Why did you leave?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't stay…" Nick said letting go of Finn's hand. He nervously ran his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. "Remember when you asked me why I haven't settled down yet?"

"Yes." Finn said nodding.

"I tried, too." Nick said with a defeated looking on his face. "Her name was Olivia. I met her right after I got with the 1-8. We dated for two years." Nick turns and smiles at Finn once again before looking away yet again.

"It was awesome. I had a great job. A great girl. She had a heart of gold, and she put up with me, and she wanted to do so much, help so many. I didn't appreciate it, or her… every night with the 1-8, we'd go out drinking and get into bar fights, we were the toughest SOBs. Doing real man stuff, and Olivia hated it. She hated the 1-8. She wanted me to get out and I didn't want to…" Nick said as he sat down on the fountain as he looked around.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"One night we got into a terrible fight. I was too drunk to remember what we were fighting about. The only thing I remember is her crying and then her slapping me and then leaving. I passed out on the couch… The next morning, Rocky and a few uniform officers were at my door… I thought I was getting arrested. I thought I hurt her."

"Why were they there?"

"Olivia was headed to her mother's house. A drunk blew through a red light and crashed into her. She died before she got to the hospital…" Nick said pausing as if taking a brief moment of silence. "After her death, I spiraled out of control a little. Rocky, that other guy, he was our commander and was able to talk some sense into my thick skull. I needed to get out of the 1-8. He transferred me out to CSI, but I was still in muck. I needed to get out of Dallas. Rocky wrote me a great recommendation letter to Vegas, and here I am." Nick said shrugging his shoulders as he stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry." Finn said unsure what to say. "Why didn't you say something? I don't mean just now, I never would've guessed you for SWAT…"

"Good. No one at the lab knows. I didn't want to be known as a SWAT guy who couldn't make it because I was damn good at my job, just as I am now. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, but I thought if you knew my past you would think differently of me." Nick said giving his shoulders another defeated shrug.

"Nick, we all have stuff." Finn said touching his arm.

"I guess. Anytime I tell someone I feel like everything goes wrong… it usually goes wrong regardless." Nick said smiling. "Lauren called me damaged goods… among other things."

"Forget her. You're a great guy." Finn said still touching his arm.

That's all it took for their awkward sexual tension to show its ugly head again. Nick closed the gap putting a hand on Finn's waist, and pulled her close. Finn kept her one hand on his arm and used her other to hold the front of his shirt. They kissed briefly, but the moments their lips touched they felt the fire that they had for each other on New Years' was back. Finn pulled away and held Nick at bay, before she walked away.

"Finn!" Nick called as he followed Finn back out to the mixer.

"Finn!" she heard from someone else say from within the hall.

"Mike?" Finn said confused as her ex-husband, Captain Mike Robinson with Seattle PD, picked her up in an excited hug. Finn felt her stomach dropped as she looked at Nick.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Splash of Crazy  
>Disclaimer: Don't own CSI<br>Please Review!

* * *

><p>It was awkward now to say the least. More so then before. Nick felt like a tag along as he awkwardly followed Finn, Mike Robinson her ex, and his partner John Rixton. He felt like an awkward third wheel. Nick wanted to talk to Finn and talk about what had happened in the garden but like before Finn was avoiding him, or at least that's how he felt.<p>

however towards the end of the night Nick's patience dwindled and he left the group. His absence did not go unnoticed. Finn immediately unexcused her self from the group and caught Nick before he got to the elevator.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Finn asked grabbing his arm forcing him to look at her. Nick couldn't hide his anger. It wasnt that he was mad at Finn for hanging out with her Seattle buddies but Nick was trying totalk to her and give her that courtesy as a friend.

"Nothing. I got it." Nick said turning back towards the elevator but she turned him again.

"Got what? What are you talking about?" Finn said and Nick gave her a look.

"Don't play dumb with me, Finlay. I didn't want to be a douche and i wanted to talk to you, but..." Nick said but was interrupted by Finn.

"There's nothing to talk about." she said.

"I guess not." Nick said walking away.

The rest of the night was just as awkward as this weird unknown tension reached a new peaked. It was uncomfortably quiet in the large suite. Finn stayed in her room reading as Nick tried to watch Tv in his room.

Maybe Greg was right, Nick thought. Nick was on the rebound and just latched on to the first woman who was nice to him. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last, either. He felt like a sucker but was confused at the same time. Nick then turned his attention to his phone to see Greg calling him.

"I gotta talk to you." Greg said panicked causing Nick to get nervous and immediately worry.

"what's wrong? Who's hurt?" Nick asked.

"Oh... no one. Its... its about Morgan." Greg said his voice shaky.

"What's wrong wi the Morgan?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?!" Nick said a little louder then he had expected.

"I know... She told me today she was late and she did the urine test and it came back positive." Greg gritted.

"You're not doing it protected?" Nick asked awkwardly.

"I am now, but I don't think I did that night. What am I going to do?!" Greg panicked.

"Just relax. It'll be okay. One thing, she might not be pregnant. Those piss tests arent always accurate, and second even if she is, it will be alright. You will make a great dad, Greggo. You and Morgan are smart you will figure it out, and you guys' have one great thing going for eachother?"

"What's that?"

"You guys' are crazy about eachother." Nick said.

"I hope that helps me when Ecklie finds out." Greg said still nervous.

"It should."

"I hope so... I am going to go with her to the doctor tomorrow."

"How is she doing?"

"She's excited. Nervous too, but really excited." Greg said his voice already calmer just talking about Morgan.

"It'll be alright, Greggo. Let me know how it goes tomorrow." Nick said hearing someone call for Greg.

"Thanks, man. I gotta go. I'll keep you updated." Greg said as he hung up the line.

Nick and Finn both hadsleeping that night. Finn felt bad about the way she had treated Nick. Nick did not deserve that and Finn knew that. Nick was trying to be nice in an awfully awkward situation, that Finn felt like she had caused. Nick's mind was racing too, but mainly for his worried friend, or father to be.

The following morning Finn woke up and she heard Nick in the kitchen and she wanted to talk to him and try to make things better. She left her room to see Nick shirtless in the kitchen trying to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Finn couldn't help but shake her head. Here she is trying to salvage their friendship and here was temptation. She released a deep sigh trying to be confident in her bland pajamas.

"Nick?" Finn said joining Nick in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Nick said smoothing his hair as he stretched.

"I just wanted say, I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope..." Finn said but Nick interrupted.

"It's alright. We're good." Nick said finishing his coffee.

"Are you..."

"Yeah. I'm going take a shower." Nick said quickly making an exit. Finn sighed knowing full well that they were not good.

The mixer and lectures were just as quiet and awkward as the day prior. Not to mention that Mike and his partner had awkwardly tagged along with them as well. As soon as the lectures were over Nick left for the bar. After the day he had he needed a drink.

Finn and her Seattle buddies followed as well and Finn watched as Nick joked with his 1-8 buddies and some females. Finn quickly understood why Nick felt the way he did. Watching Mike eye Finn all day probably put a sour taste in his mouth just as Finn was watching these females with Nick.

But why would she feel jealous? She thought to herself. She was the at was pushing Nick away but here she was jealous of some sluts. She needed to act, she thought. She was not sure if it was her heart telling her or the two drinks she had, or both. She certainty was not drunk. Before she knew it she was standing alone just watching Nick, debating in her head what to do.

She put her drink down and walked over to Nick who was at the bar getting a new drink. She tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Nick?" Finn said her voice radiating with confidence. Nick turned smiling. He too was buzzed but not drunk and his friends increased his spirits.

"what's..." Nick said but was interrupted by Finn grabbing him planting a passionate kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Initially Nick was surprised and did not know what to do, especially with his hands. But once his brain cleared he bbed Finn and kept her close returning the passion.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Sorry for the long wait. Hope a little (or a lot) of Finnicky drama makes up for it! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Finn slowly opens her eyes hearing her phone vibrating. Her body was sprawled across Nick's as he was still asleep. She couldn't but smile as she watched him sleep. She was happy with herself that she let her guard down and gave in to her subconscious. Finn reached across Nick to grab the buzzing phone.<p>

"Finn." She said answering the phone.

"Finn?" DB said on the other end.

"yeah? What's going on?" Finn says confused by DB's tone.

"Why are you answering Nick's phone?" DB asked equally confused. Finn's eyes immediately went wide as she looked at the phoe realizing the silly error that she had made. Just as it couldn't get any worst Nick started to stir awake. Finn immediately covered his mouth with her free hand and sat on his chest preventing him from moving.

"Oh yeah... No, Nick is in the shower. He asked me to pick it up for him. What's up?" Finn said as Nick gave her a sleepy thumbs up.

"Well, I got a text from Ecklie that you guys havent checked into the lecture this morning. He wanted me to remind you that this isn't a vacation..." DB said, by his tone she could tell that Ecklie had to be nearby.

"Yes, sorry. We just overslept. we are going to be enroute momentarily." Finn said rolling her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"So, i guess the idea of staying and playing is out of the question?" Nick said still a little sleepy as he smiled at Finn. Finn smiled at him as she leaned into kiss him.

"That's a positive. Ecklie knows that we haven't checked in yet." Finn said hopping off Nick covering herself with the blanket. She winked at Nick as she went towards the bathroom. "Are you going to join me or what?" she teased.

It was safe to say that the awkward sexual tension had essentially disappeared. This felt right to both of them. The tension had exploded into something better.

During the boring conference lectures Finn would catch Nick staring at her with gentle eyes almost as a confirmation that the choice she made was the correct one. In the short amount of time that they knew eachother, Finn was able to learn some important attributes that Nick had. Not including everything that they learned about eachother here at the conference.

Nick Stokes was a simple man. A man of action, and few words. As Finn learned during the New Years extravaganza that sometimes it was easy for Nick to show someone the error of their ways rather then explain it. Or in the lighter sense Nick would rather show you how he feels rather than just talk about it. In the days that follow Finn realized he was exactly what Finn needed.

The way how Nick intently listened to her when she spoke. The sweet things he whispered to her when they slept. The caring and thoughtfulness he had when it came to her. She would catch his loving glances. He wanted her to be happy when she was with him and she was. Finn needed him, he would be a splash of calm and happiness in Finn's chaotic sea of life, and that's what scared her.

However this new found mutual attraction did not go unnoticed especially by Finn's ex husband. Mike was not pleased to say the least. Mike was hoping to win Finn back during this trip he soon realized that his chances had diminished. He wasn't happy about it. It had been the only reason he came on this trip. Mike decided that he would drink away his defeat as he watched the new couple play pool. Mike finished his third or fourth beer, he'd lost count, and then he approached the couple.

"Julie?! What are... You doing with this... Guy?" Mike said in between hiccups, as he pointed to Nick.

"Mike, stop. You're drunk." Finn said standing between Nick and Mike.

"What are... looking at, Mr. Science Guy?" Mike said starring at Nick. Nick just smiled at him. Nick wasn't going to fight him. Mike was drunk.

"I'm not going to fight you." Nick calmly told him.

"I'd destroy you, bitch."

"I bet you would." Nick said sarcastically as Mike became increasingly angry. Mike reached over Finn and shoved Nick as Mike's partner and Nick's friends came over.

"Is this guy giving you a hard time, Nicky?" Rocky asked as he and Buster got closer. Nick quickly raised his hand to signal to them to stop.

"John, get him out of here." Finn begged as Mike pushed Nick again. This time it caused Nick's drink to spill on him. Nick sighed, still not giving in to Mike's bait.

"We're not going to fight." Nick said releasing another sigh as he tried to brush off the cool liquid from staining his shirt.

"Come on, Mike." John said as he was able to push Mike away and out of the bar. The bar remained at a standstill for a few more moments until the shouting from Mike was no longer heard, then the bar atmosphere resumed.

"I'm so sorry." Finn nervous as she took a napkin trying to dry off Nick.

"Finlay, I'm fine." Nick said smiling. "However, I would like to change my shirt..." Nick said as he got slightly uncomfortable.

It was a strange walk back to their room. There was ot a tension but a newfound uneasiness between the two at the price of Mike's drunken actions. Finn feared that this uneasiness would tear down their several days of happiness.

"You handled that very well." Finn said to Nick as he stripped his wet shirt off.

"Thanks? I'm a big boy, Finlay. I can handle a drunk being mean." Nick said confused as he looked at Finn. Finn looked at Nick remembering the bar fight on New Years. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay..." Finn said as Nick walked towards the bathroom.

Once in his room Nick began to wonder what Finn meant. He got the impression that she almost wanted him to fight Mike. Nick knew that Finn wouldn't want that but there's a nagging thought that he couldn't shake. Nick wasn't a fighter. Sure, he got into that little scrap on New Years but no one messed with Greggo. Nick started to wonder what Finn really thought of him. However before he could really think anymore about it he realized he forgot underwear and returned to his room when he overheard Finn on the phone.

"...it might be too much." Finn said to whomever she was talking too. Nick shrugs his shoulders as he headed towards the living room to look for some clothes.

"Nick... His splash of crazy... I don't know, there's more to it. He's..." Finn said but was interrupted by a deep sigh from Nick who was standing behind her. Finn immediately dropped her phone and turned around to see Nick leaving the room as he got dressed.

"Nick, wait!" Finn she said chasing after him. She grabbed his arm only for him to yank it away.

"I'm crazy! Who are you to call me crazy? You aren't an example of sanity, either." Nick said hurt.

"Nick, I..."

"This is why you were acting so weird. You wanted me to fight Mike, didn't you? I'm not crazy. I opened up to you and this is what you think of me?" Nick said still angry.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I..." Finn said reaching out and grabbing his hand only for him to pull away.

"Don't touch me." Nick said stern. Finn just looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Please, Nick. Let me explain. I didn't mean it like that. Please."

"I... I... I can't do this right now." Nick said waving her off.

Finn went back to the room and flopped on her bed feeling defeated. She didn't mean for Nick to hear her. She had no idea that her words carried such weight or would sting so much. She didn't mean it.

She began to debate what to do. Let Nick cool off and come back or chase after him. This debate went on for several minutes before she acts. She sucked up her pride and marched down to the bar, knowing where Nick would be there.

However when she got there, she saw the bar in chaos. The bar was crowded and the crowd looked excited and blood thirsty. But their thirst had been satisfied...

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Meanwhile... Nick hit the bar top upset about his argument with Finn. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. He felt stupid. I'm not crazy, he thought to himself over and over again. After a few moments he did feel crazy. He sat on the bar stool, defeated. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. Nick waited a few seconds before answering.

"Whiskey." Nick said stoic. The bartender put the drink in front of Nick and Nick just stared at the drink. As if it was the devil trying to pulling him to the dark side.

"Hey... Finlay, kick you to the curb." Mike said burping in Nick's face.

"Get out of here." Nick said knowing he would not have the patience to deal with his arrogance.

"You gonna make me?" Mike said and when Nick ignored him, Mike pushed him off the stool.

"Don't put your hands on me." Nick said knocking his hands away.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Mike said pushing the bar stool away. When he got closer Nick pushed him. Hard. Mike stumbled but caught himself against the bar.

"Take it outside, boys." The bartender said firm, but his words went on deaf ears. Both men saw red. Mike again pushed Nick. This time Nick almost fell off the stool behind him. This slip up caused Nick to look away and Mike took the opportunity to strike. Mike grabbed a beer mug and smashed it into the side of Nick's head.

"Someone call the cops!" Someone yelled as Nick fell holding his head.

The bar erupted in chaos. The atmosphere was excitement and terror. Nick felt like he was Ancient Rome in the coliseum, preparing for a gladiator fight. His opponent taking a cheap shot to get the momentum and crowd behind him.

The pain that Nick felt was intense but he's felt worst, and his adrenaline was pumping fiercely through his veins. The room started to spin but he felt Mike stand above him. Nick grabbed Mike's leg and with his adrenaline on his side was able to drive Mike through a nearby table. When Nick lifted his head to hit Mike, Nick realized that he was bleeding, really bleeding. His vision was blurred as the blood had started to drip into his eyes. Nick was able to hit Mike in the face and it was extremely satisfying.

Nick felt invincible. This feeling he had was an old but unforgettable one. One that he hasn't felt one years. One that almost cost him everything. Nick felt himself seeping back into the darkness that he tried so hard to escape from, as he raised his fist to strike again. Nick felt someone grab him from behind and put him in choke hold.

He was blinded by his own blood, and now struggling to breathe as the grip tightened. He swung an elbow back hitting the person in the midsection, then turned around swung his fist blindly. His fist had a hard connection to whoever was in range and the attack stopped, just as quick as it began.

Everyone in the bar was still yelling as Nick tried to wipe his eyes as the blood continued to flow. He tried to hold pressure as the bar continued to spin. His adrenaline had slowed considerably and now he felt the waves of pain. He needed to get away he thought. He saw the sign for outside of the bar and started to stagger that way.

Finn tried to get through the crowd but was unsuccessful. She then tried to look through the window but it looked to be just as crazy. Then she could see through a small gap. She saw John, Mike's partner, holding his face. She then looked further and saw Mike laying motionless in a broken table. She turns to run into the bar and sees a bloody Nick holding his head, as he stumbling out.

"Nick!" Finn yelled as she ran towards him. Nick was blindly stumbling around until he hit the trash can and his dizziness got the best of him. Finn ran to Nick using some napkins to try to hold pressure to the large laceration on his head.

The bar crowd rushed out as the police finally showed up. The once excited crowd now fled in panic fearing that they too would get trouble. No one stopping to help. It seemed like a paradox, fleeing law enforcement.

"424 to dispatch... Start rescue 1, for a male with severe bleeding from the head." The officer standing above Finn said. Finn didn't even notice him come or that the other officer had arrested John and Mike.

"Nick, relax." Finn begged as he sat on him to hold pressure on his head. Nick tried repeatedly to buck her off. He was dazed and not as aware of his surroundings as he once was. He didn't realize that Finn was trying to help him.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" The officer said trying to help Finn, fearing that Nick would become combative.

"Nick Stokes..." Nick groaned still blind as he tried to wipe his eyes to see. "Finlay?" Nick asked touching her leg. She could sense the fear in his voice.

"I'm here, Nick." She said holding his bloody hand within hers.

"Mr. Stokes, I have help on the way for you. Can you tell me what happened?" The officer asked as he scribbled in the notepad.

"Mike hit me with a beer mug." Nick said. Finn thought that Nick was finally starting relax as he became more inclined to let Finn help him. There was a small blood pool forming around his head. The bleeding just seemed to be never ending. "Finlay, I'm sorry I acted that way..."

"No, Nick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you crazy."

"Mr. Stokes, why were y'all fighting?" The officer asked but Nick didn't respond. "Talk to me, Nick?" The officer said shaking Nick's chest Nick just laid motionless.

"Nick?!" Finn said in a panic.

"424 to dispatch." The officer said on the radio.

"Dispatch on 424."

"Have rescue 1 step it up. The male just went unresponsive." The officer said.

"Received."

"Ma'am, you need to get off of him." The officer said to Finn as he tried to pull her off but she struggled against him not wanting to leave Nick. Once the officer was finally able to get Finn off, EMS finally arrived. They rushed to Nick's aide, and quickly packaged Nick on the stretcher for transport.

"I have to go with him." She said but the officer stopped her. You need to give a statement and then I'll have an officer drive you down. " the officer said waving for another officer to come over. This officer walked Finn away as the other hopped on the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Cops gone wild! What do you think? Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Finn awkwardly walked into the hospital. She had spent at least an hour at the police station giving a statement. Last she had heard Nick was awake and doing better and DB was on his way now. Mike and Nick were both in police custody until the police could determine what happened.<p>

Finn patiently but awkwardly waited in line, as she scanned all the rooms hoping to spot Nick. As she advanced further in this never ending line she was able to see a room she thought Nick was in.

This busy emergency department reminded her of some of the Palms around the holidays. She saw the police standing by a couple doors and figured that Nick had to be nearby. Finn left the stand still line and began her search. No one seemed to mind her just wandering around.

Finn peeked in the first room and saw John, Mike's partner, holding an ice pack on his newly deformed jaw. Finn didn't even see John at the bar but she was worried now. In all the years she never knew John too be aggressive or even raise his voice. She worried now about Nick and his injuries and as much as she hated to think it she worried about Mike.

The next room had Mike in it, handcuffed to the gurney. He had some type of bandage around his side and on his nose. He wasn't as mobile as she would expect but figured that between the officer standing guard and the neck brace. She turned the corner and saw another officer standing on guard and assumed that was where Nick was.

As she started to head that way she saw a group of men headed that way led by Rocky and Buster. They were an intimidating bunch of men and Finn thought think were more guys from the 1-8.

"Jules!" Finn heard DB yell from behind.

"DB, I can..." Finn started but was interrupted by DB.

"Save it. We'll talk later. Where's Nick?" DB said not as angry as Finn had expected. Finn remained speechless as she pointed to Nick's room, as the uniform uncuffed Nick and left.

"Get out of here." One of the young 1-8ers said to the intimidated uniform officer. Only Rocky and Buster went inside to see Nick the rest stayed outside as if guarding his room. DB started in that direction and he wouldn't be as easily driven away.

"Hold it right there, sir." Another young guy said stopping DB before he could get to close the room. DB couldn't help but notice the youngman's strong southern accent.

"Excuse me, I need to see Nick." DB said but the man would not let him pass.

"Aye, Rocky... Boss man is here." He said still standing strong. The man stared Finn and DB down.

"What in the hell is going on here? Get out of my way, let me see my guy." DB said frustrated as he pointed to Nick's room, he wasn't going to let whoever this was deter him away.

"You better get that finger out of face." The young man said getting into an aggressive stance. Finn gently pulled DB back a little. Finn knew that this wasn't a regular traffic cop.

"Everyone, settle down." Rocky said walking out, pushing his guy back.

"Take a walk, tough guy. " Buster said to his guy, waving him away.

"Mr. Grissom, it's good to finally meet you. Call me, Rocky..." Rocky started Russell quickly noted the man's gruff appearance and strong southern accent.

"I'm not Grissom. My name is Russell. DB Russell."

"Who the hell are you Mr. Russell? Where's Grissom?" Rocky said taking his hand and crossing his arms.

"I'm Nick's boss, I need to talk to him." DB said still confused but not as frustrated.

"I need to talk to you first." Rocky said putting his hand on his shoulder. DB was not sure what to think but he wanted or needed, rather, to speak to Nick. "Listen, mr. Russell, I apologize about my guy, he's a pup. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, okay." DB said getting the feeling that this guy wasn't going to take no for an answer. They start to walk away and Finn tries to tag along, with emphasis on the word tries. Both men gave her a stern look and she stayed behind.

Once the men took the corner Finn turned and looked at Nick's room, she could hear him moving around in there but couldn't see through the 1-8 barricade. She started to walk towards them trying to figure out what she could say to gain entrance.

"I need to talk to Nick, please." Finn said to the person guarding his door. The man looked at Finn as if to tell her to get lost but then she heard a voice.

"Let her in." She heard Nick say. She could not help her self but rush in, she found him laying in bed with a big bulky bandage on his head, and a black eye.

"Nick, I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda proved you right, didn't i?" Nick said as he put a new t shirt on.

"Nick, I don't think you're crazy, and I didn't want you to fight Mike."

"Okay..." Nick said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Nick, I'm serious." Finn said getting frustrated.

"Really? Because you haven't asked about what happened?" Nick chuckled which made Finn angrier.

"What did you fight about?"

"You!" Nick yelled as his curtain opened and DB and Rocky returned.

"Finn, take a walk." DB said very stern. Finn hesitantly left. Nick was then left under the harsh gaze of his former boss, and his current boss.

"So what now? I know y'all did just make a social visit?" Nick said sitting back on the bed looking at them.

"I'm here to bring you back to Vegas." DB said.

"Ecklie's order's?" Nick said standing.

"Yes."

"So, let me get this straight? I get attacked at a bar and I'm getting the third degree." Nick said frustrated.

"C'mon, Nick. I'll help you pack, and we can start the drive back." DB said trying to friendly but Nick was still very angry about the turn of events.

"I don't need a babysitter." Nick said leaving.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry for the wait. This story will probably ending in the next couple chapters. I've been very busy and just recently started writing outlines for some more stories. Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Nick had the conference without saying a word to Finn. He didn't say a word to anyone he just left. Finn felt guilty. Nick was exactly what she needed and now her foolishness had driven him away. Only if she saw her mistake sooner. Now she sat alone in a large hotel for the remainder of the conference.<p>

The more Finn sat alone with her thoughts. The more inclined she was to reach out and get ahold of Nick. However her low confidence would not allow for her to call him. So as lame as he felt she sent him a text, not expecting much in return but was pleasantly surprised.

'Nick, I know you must hate, and I deserve. I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I don't think you are crazy, that was my own stupidity. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry.' Finn texted as she boarded the plane to return to Vegas.

'I am fine. I don't hate you.' Nick texted back quickly.

Finn had a glimpse of hope. She returned to the lab the next day She was excited to be back. She was excited to see Nick. He and Greg were playing paper football. Nick had a pretty decent scab on his head. Nick looks up and smiles at her.

"How was the rest of the conference?" Nick asked.

"It was good." Finn said. Nick just smiled and continued playing with Greg. Just like that the chemistry was back.

In the months to follow Nick and Finn never came to talk about what happened in LA. Initially Finn thought it was too soon. Nick would act very strange around Finn. She could tell that he didn't want to pursue anything romantic by his changes in demeanor but then she would catch his glances and she could tell he still cared.

One day, after a couple weeks, Finn had enough and needed to know where they stood. She had trouble with this flippy floppy Nick. So, like any reasonable person she cornered him in the lockerroom.

"Finlay..." Nick seeing her get close. That was another thing that she liked about Nick. He always called her Finlay, never Finn. Finn did not say anything but just reached out and touched the cut that now had scarred over with time.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I am too..." Nick said leaving.

A couple more weeks past and still nothing had changed. Finn's hoped had dwindled. They were still friendly and nice to one another but Finn couldn't help but miss what they had had before, even though it was very short lived. Besides for some stolen glances and touches. As much as she did not want to accept it, she did. She much rather have Nick has a friend than not have him at all.

It was the end of shift and the time of the year to draw straws for the Memorial Day picnic, who would house such party. DB slid a straw across the table so that Nick cut cut it with his knife.

"Really? We are going to do it like this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, this keeps it fun." Nick said as he passed the straw back. DB mixed the straws together and held it out.

"Who's going to go first?" DB asked. Sara and Finn shook their heads not wanting to go first.

"I will." Nick reached and pulling out the short straw. Everyone erupted in laughter. However the laughter was short lived as beepers went off. Shift was over and of course Nick and Finn were the ones on call.

Once she came to this difficult decision. Her and Nick were assigned to the same case. This would be a test for her for sure. She could not help but wonder what Nick thought, she had trouble reading him.

It was very strange to have sexual tension at a crime scene but that's what was happening. But to make it even awkward it was a brutal quadruple, to test the limits. After several hours of silence and processing they dropped off the evidence they found and tiredly walked to the garage together.

"Excuse me," Nick said trying to fight a yawn. It was contagious and Finn too yawned.

"Come on..." She said yawning.

"Is this one yours?" Nick asked pointing to her car. Finn nodded still yawning. Nick opened her door for her, and smiled again at her. That smile made her knees weak. It was her kryptonite. She almost felt like he knew what it did to her and that's why kept doing it to her.

"Nick..." Finn started but was interrupted by Nick kissing her. Finn wanted to push him away but she couldn't she was totally lost in the moment.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She could not kid herself, she wanted Nick in every way. Now, she knew he felt the same. Unfortunately they heard a car coming and quickly separated and just looked at each other. Nick sheepishly smiled at her. After the car went by, Nick returned his smile to Finn.

"Are you coming to the picnic?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yeah." Finn said smiling.

"Good. I'll see you then." Nick said smiling.

* * *

><p>What do you think will happen? Two chapters remaining! Please Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been very busy but I've got some very good stories coming I promise.

* * *

><p>A few days later it was time for the team's annual Memorial Day picnic. The team didn't get to spend many holidays at home or much less together. It helped the team to spend time to spend time with each other when dead bodies weren't involved.<p>

Finn felt confused about her and Nick's relationship. However she remained hopeful. She was very excited for the picnic or barbecue. Whatever this get together classified as, she was excited for it. She thought there romance was over, but she feels the spark come back. She wanted to know what was going to happened with them.

When Finn arrived at Nick's place she saw him playing under the hood of his truck as Greg and a very pregnant Morgan walked towards his backyard. Sam was so excited to see everyone as he happily frolicked about the yard only to return to Nick's side, until he heard Finn's door open. Finn smiled trying not to drop her food.

"C'mere, Sam." Nick called out as he wiped his hands off on his grease rag. "Hey, Finlay, how are you?" Nick asked a little nervously as he took the food from her.

Finn could not help but smile at how cute she thought Nick looked. Like a typical redneck. Old tattered work boots, old faded jeans, and now a greased covered shirt with the matching grease rag in his back pocket.

"I'm good. How are you, grease monkey?" Finn teased as they walked into his house.

"I had to investigate a noise, and she needed oil." Nick said as he put the food on his counter. "I'm going to go change my shirt. Morgan and Greg are in the back." Nick said.

As Finn walked to the back she could not help but take a quick scan of Nick's house. She noticed the small hint of genuine man smell that she thought came once a man lived alone. Another thing she noticed was the cleanliness of it. She knew that at work he was very specific in the way he worked and he was no slob there.

Finn sat with Morgan as they watched the boys finish setting up. Enjoying the show. Morgan was going through Nick's iPod hoping to find something other than country music.

"So, what's up with you and Nick?" Morgan casually asked paying most of attention to the iPod.

"nothing..." Finn said trying to be calm about it.

"Don't give me that. You had sex on my floor, remember? And you have been gaga eyed since you've got here?" Morgan said looking at Finn. Finn couldn't help but blush.

"I don't know... I'm hopeful, but he's hard to read. He acts like he doesn't want a relationship and nothing happened, and then I catch him looking and he kisses me..." Finn whispered but was interrupted by Morgan gasping.

"When did that happen?!" She said in an excitement whisper.

"After we drew straws. We had a case and he walked me to my car and well..." Finn shrugged.

"What you ladies whispering about?" Nick asked as he brought out a cooler of drinks.

"Your terrible music selection." Morgan said and Nick chuckled.

"Not a fan of country? What do you usually listen to?" Nick said as Greg and him finished.

"Not country." Morgan said smiling.

"Country music, cold beer, and great food, my kinda barbecue." Nick chuckled as he opened a beer.

The rest of the team shows up and the party starts. There is tons of food, and alcohol. The country music had grown on everyone, even Morgan. An intense game of horse shoe started. Sara and Finn versus Greg and Super Dave. DB and Doc Robbins talked about the latest medical journal. The other women hovered around Morgan sharing pregnant stories and giving the young woman tips.

Nick continues to grill with Sam by his side. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing everyone so relaxed and happy helped his own spirit. He couldn't help but notice Finn. So gorgeous was the only thing he could say to her. Sure he had heard the rumors about her but they didn't bother him. He was talked about just as much.

Sam trots off to watch and interact with the others. This has been the most people ever in his house before and he was determined to get a belly rub out of the deal. Just as Nick was finishing with the barbecue the song changed and judging by Nick's reaction this was going to be good.

"Oh yeah. Here we go." Nick smiled as he turned up the stereo as Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue started to play. Nick and Sam started to dance, all while getting ready to get the food off the grill

"This song finds its way to every Memorial Day picnic and each time you would think it was the first time Nick heard it." Sara chuckled to Finn as Nick made his way over to dance with them.

"My daddy served in the army. Where he lost his right eye, but he flew a flag out in our yard until the day that he died. He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me to grow up and live happy in the land of the free." Nick sang as he danced. Everyone couldn't help but watch and chuckle.

"Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack. A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in from somewhere in the back. Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye... Man, we lit up your world like the 4th of July!" Nick said as he danced with Mrs. Russell before making his way over to Greg who was happy to join in.

"Hey Uncle Sam, put your name at the top of his list, and the Statue of Liberty started shakin' her fist, and the eagle will fly. Man, it's gonna be hell. When you hear Mother Freedom start ringin' her bell, and it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you. Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!" Nick and Greg belted out. Finn chuckled as DB came and sat next to her.

"I know something happened at the conference. I don't know what, but from what Nick's old boos, Buster told me and by the way you keep looking at him. I can't help but think it was something romantic." DB said waiting for Finn to respond. However the awkward moment was saved by everyone clapping at Nick and Greg's performance as they took a bow.

"Burgers and dogs are done! And the weird tofu thing for you, Sara." Nick teased as Sara playfully hit him in the arm.

"DB, come on!" Barbara said touching DB's shoulders essentially saving Finn yet again from another awkward moment.

After the group ate the party began to slow down. Morgan started to feel tired and cranky so they left. And just like dominoes everyone slowly started to leave.

Finn started to help Nick pick up without him really knowing. It wasn't like he needed any help. Judging by Nick's place he knew how to clean probably better than she did she thought. She hear Sam come in as she started to wash the dishes. Sam just watched her.

"Sam, where'd you go, boy?" Nick said Sam and Finn both turned there heads to look at him. "Oh, I thought you'd left." Nick said as he emptied his hands on the counter.

"I figured I could stay and help pick up. Unless that's a problem?" Finn asked hoping not to have made a fool of herself.

"No, no, no problem at all. Thank you for the help." Nick said with a smile. "You want a beer?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Finn said as Nick grabbed her a beer as he dried and put away the dishes. The silence was awkward. Finn couldn't think of anything to say and Nick was too oblivious to see past Finn's help.

"Okay. Nick?" Finn said turning off the water and drying her hands off.

"What?" Nick said still putting dishes away.

"I didn't come over to do your dishes. I came over to see... You." Finn said awkwardly.

"Aw shucks, me?" Nick teased as he smiled at her. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as he led on. Finn felt relieved, as Nick's hands found themselves on Finn's waist and Finn put her arms around Nick's shoulders bringing him close.

* * *

><p>Please Review! The next chapter is going to be the last one. Tell me what you think? Be on the look out for some new stuff from me in the next couple weeks. I've got something big planned for my 50th story!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Splash Of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Nick smiled as he bit his lip and pulled Finn closer. With one kiss the passion that they had shared came back in an overwhelming force. The passion that had went untouched for too long. They couldn't deny the fact that they were attracted to eachother. They were very similar. Attractive, charming, and a pleasant rule breaker.

Nick lifted his arms as Finn pulled his shirt off, as they staggered into his bathroom. Once in the room, Finn pushed Nick away smiling. She smiled as she looked around his room.

Finn appreciated the simplicity yet manliness of his room. Typical bachelor pad. He had a large bed, nightstand, dresser, and a tv. Nothing fancy. It suited him. Finn lazily and seductively took off her shift carelessly tossing it behind her. She walked a little further but Nick stopped her.

Nick slowly undid her bra as he kissed the crook of neck. Finn relaxed against Nick's body as his hands wandered and his mouth devoured her delicate skin. Finn closes her eyes enjoying his touch. Nick moved his kisses to her ear and then down to her shoulder. A small quiet moan escaped Finn's lips, as a hellish grin spread across Nick's. Nick seized the opportunity of Finn being distracted to ensure that this encounter would end the best way possible. Nick plunged his hand in her pants. That small moan went to a gasp.

She turned around to see Nick's devilish grin. She gave him a kiss that was full of lust and passion and pushed him on to his bed. Finn quickly climbed on top of him.

Finn planted her hands on his chest giving him a determined look. Nick let her have the position keeping his hands on her waist. This was different then their other encounters. They were like passionate, sweaty, wild animals. Once they finished Finn collapsed in exhaustion on Nick.

Nick put his arm around Finn as she snuggled close. Finn put her head on his shoulder as Nick pulled the blankets up. Once their breathing got under control, Finn thought it'd be a good opportunity to talk about what was happening with them.

"That was..." Finn started but Nick finished her sentence.

"Awesome." Nick chuckled as he adjust his pillow a little. A quiet awkwardness overwhelmed the pair again but Finn was determined. She wasn't going to be shied away again. She wanted to know what was going to be of them.

"Nick, I wanted to talk to you about something. What's going on with us? I like doing this but I want more... Nick?" Finn said when she didn't get a response. She lifted her head up to see Nick fast asleep.

Finn cuddled against him as she pulled up the blanket. Even though she wanted nothing more than to talk to Nick and figure out where they stood but it could wait. Finn could not deny that she to was exhausted and Nick's bed was comfortable.

The next morning... Finn stretched out in the bed only to realize she was alone. She wrapped herself in the sheet and looked around his room. She heard noises coming from the kitchen so she knew Nick hadn't left. She took this time to do some investigating. She looked at the few photos Nick had and went to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt.

Finn went to his bathroom which was the Mecca of manly man smells. It was a mixed scent of musty cologne and Irish spring. She knew in any other scenario that this smell would not work but Nick made it work. She took a quick peek at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, but she couldn't deny the fact she looked quite irresistible in Nick's shirt. She noticed the small hickey on her neck that Nick had given most of his attention.

Finn went to search for Nick. Observing everything as she passed it. She found him in the kitchen, not that she was surprised. Nick was at the stove, with his trusty companion at his side, in a pair of boxers and his hair astray. Scratching his butt, cooking eggs, all while yawning loudly.

"I thought I was suppose to be cooking breakfast." Finn said and Nick chuckled.

"You got it next time?" Nick said putting the spatula down adjusting the heat waiting to hear a response. "There will be a next time right?" Nick asked quietly and felt Finn's arms go around his waist.

"I hope so." She said quietly still hugging him. "So, what are we?" Nick stiffened up. Nick turned around smiling at her.

"Ah... Sorry, about that?" Nick said touching her neck. "We can be whatever you want. You can be my girl? Or we can be friends who get weird every so often, and everything in between. I said it before, I'm at your mercy, Finlay." Nick said with that killer southern charm.

"Your girl? That's a little old school."

"I guess, I'm an old school kind of guy. I like you, Finlay. I think you're really attractive, you're one of the smartest people I know, I like your work ethic, you're great in the bedroom..." He said chasing her to blush and she gave him a playful push. "Anyway, all I'm saying is, I'm willing to see where this goes if you are." Nick said shrugging his shoulders, smiling a little.

"Me too." Finn said smiling.

"Good, because I think I ruined our breakfast." Nick said chuckling as he kissed Finlay.

Please Review! Thank you for reading. Be on the look for my new story, it'll be up tomorrow. It's called 'For Cassie'


End file.
